


Frans One-Shots

by KimchilovingGenie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternite Univereses, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm just really lazy right now, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchilovingGenie/pseuds/KimchilovingGenie
Summary: This work is full, or at least if everything goes as planned it will be, of random ideas for this relationship that I have. Writing one-shots is a less stress full activity then trying to write a work with chapters. The one-shots will have the title and universe in the title. Oh and I don't write anything, that in my opinion, would be rated above Teens. So...Check it out if you want, if you don't than have a good day/night.





	1. Yes or No [Mobtale]

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write a summary for this one so I'm writing it in the notes.
> 
> Sans and Frisk had been friends for a year. She worked as a waitress for Grillby's and was one of the only humans in the area. However, she was actually a there to gather information about the Dreemur family. She was caught red-handed and Sans is given the task to interrogate her. It doesn't go as planned since there was more than one reason why he visited Grillby's everyday.

The infiltrator had finally been captured. Who would have thought that a simple waitress could cause so much trouble? But now that she was caught we could return the favour. With her, we could learn just as many secrets as the enemy would have if she made it back. It’s a piece of cake job. I can easily force any information out of Frisk. After all, I am known as the “Judge," the truth is something I can see with one eye closed.

  
Just thirty minutes ago I was confident, oh so very confident. Well, she blew the wind out of my sail quicker than a winter storm. Who would have thought that the “Judge” would be defeated so easily? Although, Frisk was tougher than she looked and I probably shouldn’t have underestimated her in the first place.

“if you don’t speak up I might just hand you over to undyne. with all the information you gathered you should know that that wouldn’t be a pleasant experience.” Stonefaced, what was she made of? I just couldn’t get through her wall of indifference. The humans really did their best by sending her in. If Alphys hadn't caught on to her all the information, on every monster would have probably ended up in Beaty’s hands. The human families were really out to get us this time.

“come on, frisk. we’re friends, right? good friends trust each other.” This was my seventh time trying to make her open up by changing my approach. I had gone through threats, accusations, guilt trips and all the other strategies. Her lack of care was starting to fuel the anger that I was hiding. No matter how hard I wanted to ignore it, her betrayal had affected me. After all, I thought that we weren’t just friends. I had thought that maybe not all humans are lying greedy swines. Now, I regret giving in to that hope. I felt something in me gave way.

“does the last year really mean nothing to you! **were you living every day dreaming about seeing all of us turn to dust**? what about **papyrus**? was he also nothing but a **tool for you**? did his friendship not matter to you at all? did **our** friendship matter to you at all?!” I saw red. My eye was probably burning brighter than any flame. I knew that what I was doing was wrong. I was breaking all proper protocol by doing this. But, I just couldn’t hold it back, I snapped and for some reason, I didn’t regret it. I didn’t even care that my freak out was probably very satisfying to watch. I just walked out of the room and left her sitting there, tied to the chair and alone.

  
It’s been three days. Asgore suggested seeing if maybe they could make her talk with solitude. Loneliness could be a powerful torture method.

I honestly couldn’t care less. Frisk would probably stay as determined to hide all the secrets as she was to find them.

I took another swing. Papyrus will burst a non-existent capillary if he found out that his brother was getting drunk instead of sleeping. But, I just couldn’t care. So what if it was bad for my image? So what if it’s childish to mope? So what if this wasn’t a normal reaction? So what?! So what?! So what?! So what?! SO WHAT?!

So what…was I thinking when I trusted a human? I was the one who introduced her to everyone. I brought this upon myself. All the stolen information went missing because I was too naïve. Heh, and I call Papyrus innocent. Not even for a moment did I doubt Frisk’s words.

Her story was so real, I didn’t even bother checking. Her voice so soft, I didn’t notice the malice behind it. Her hands were so small that I couldn’t see the blade that they could carry. Her eyes so kind, I didn’t even wonder if they were made of glass.

I emptied the bottle. This was my fourth, I usually get tipsy by now and start forgetting things. Hopefully, I would be able to forget the worst part. The thing that hurt me so much. The thing that made me hold on to all the memories. The fact that I loved her.

It had all started on day one. A new worker at Grillby’s? Free food so, I have to visit. The moment I stepped in and saw her I felt the world change. I felt the change around me and in me.

At first, I was just surprised by her politeness. It was the first time I had met a human that didn’t use any racial slurs when talking to me. She didn’t even mention the fact that she was a human surrounded by monsters. She had surprised me by how indifferent she was to all of it. Now I knew where her indifference came from.

After three months she had made herself a big part of everyone’s life. She was just a waitress but, when someone was gloomy she was a ray of sun shining through the clouds. Anytime I had a bad day she'd do something that would cheer me up. It ranged from a comforting and understanding silence to a long soul warming hug. It was actually after one of those hugs that I realized what had changed. The next day felt like the best day of my life. I remembered every detail, down to every word.

  
_“hey frisk, I got some very important questions to ask you.”_

_“What is this, an interrogation?”_

_“all these questions are to be answered with yes or no.”_

_“Sans, what’s all this about?”_

_“do you trust me?”_

_“Of course! How could I not trust you?”_

_“yes or no.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“are you my friend?”_

_“Sans seriously, where are you heading with this?”_

_“…”_

_“…Yes. Again why wouldn’t I be?”_

_“last question.”_

_“Alright, but you better explain yourself after this.”_

_“it’s a yes or no. there can only be two answers.”_

_“I got it!”_

_“will you go out with me?”_

_“…Yes…”_

  
My mind was really foggy by now and I felt something wet roll down my cheekbone. That couldn’t have all been fake, right? But the logical side of me told me that she probably didn’t even remember that day. But… what if she did? I knew I wasn’t thinking straight, but I still took a shortcut to her cell.

The change in the atmosphere made me lose my balance. I grasped the iron bars for support and regained my footing. A small glance at her and I saw that she was still tied to the same chair. Her hair covered her eyes and I couldn’t see her expression. The only part of her face visible was the straight line of her mouth.

Even now I couldn’t help but think about how beautiful she was.

“frisk look at me! please just tell me the truth, was the last year really nothing more than a lie? was what we had nothing but a tool for you to use?” I was probably a pathetic sight. Drunk and crying. The Judge? Nothing more than a naïve idiot.

Frisk didn’t answer, she didn’t even look up. Indifferent. Not caring one bit.

“frisk, back then, when you said “yes,” was that a lie? tell me, was everything really a lie?” My legs gave way and suddenly I was on my knees. I didn’t even notice, I just continued begging.

“why won’t you talk to me frisk?! just tell me, did you really love me? do my feelings really mean nothing to you!?” Banging my head against the bars I yelled at the woman. I didn’t know why I was even doing this. Why couldn’t I just let her go? Why was this so important?

“Sans,” Her voice was quiet, but it was so beautiful it couldn’t be missed. She spoke up and that gave me just a bit of hope. “I have some important questions to ask you. All these questions are to be answered with yes or no.” I kept staring at the ground as she talked. With each word, the little flame of hope grew twice its previous size. “Do you trust me?”

I looked up only when she asked the question and her voice had faded into practically nothing. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she looked me in the eyes. Her’s were wide open and I could see her golden orbs water as she looked at me. A shaky sad smile was plastered on her face.

_“I only open my eyes when I’m scared…”_

At that moment I realized that on that day, nine months ago, her “yes” es weren’t empty lies. Then, I said something that made relieved smiles on both of our tear-streaked faces.

“yes.”

We were already on the other side of town when the others found Frisk’s empty cell.


	2. EXTREME TWENTY-ONE QUESTIONS [UnderSwap]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Set in UnderSwap)
> 
> Sans has always been that sweet lovable cinnamon roll that everyone has come to know and love. Except...the one person that he's been trying to woo. Frisk. Sure she showed her affection from time to time, but only in small almost unnoticeable doses, but Sans is tired of it. He loves that human and he's almost certain that she returns his affections. So why won't she show her love like him?! So Sans decide to change his methods, a more upfront tactic that'll put an end to these mixed signals once and for all!
> 
> (This is the summary the MellowJellow wrote when they made this request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My resurrection took a long time. Anyways, this was made for MellowJellow who gave me an amazing request. I'm so sorry Mellow that it took so long and that it's not really worth the wait.

“HUMAN!!! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! IT SEEMS LIKE I’M GONNA HAVE TO DO THIS!!”

“Sans, what the heck! Put me down!”

The determined skeleton hauled the angry human over his shoulder and started running towards Snowdin. Sans had finally had enough. Every single day he would shower this human with affection. He hugged her every time they met and gave her compliments, but the most he ever got from her was a smile or a stiff hug. But he could see that her feelings towards him matched his towards her. There was no way to miss it! So that meant that the human was keeping secrets from him, the magnificent Sans, her best friend and number one admirer!

“PLEASE STOP STRUGGLING! THIS IS A SNEAKY KIDNAPPING!” Now that she had pulled the last straw he had to take everything into his own hands. A clever plan had formed in his head.

He would kidnap the human and interrogate her. This way no one could bother them and she would have to answer since she wouldn’t be able to leave. It was a perfect plan. “MWEH, HEH, HEH!”

“You idiotic skeleton! What are you laughing at? Put me down Sans!” The human tried to escape his grasp. But he would never let her go! And they were already nearing their destination!

Sans stepped into the shed, previously known as the human capture area, and put the red-eyed human down. She glared at him, but he stood his ground. The magnificent Sans wasn’t afraid of anything! Now that everything was in position he could start the main part of his plan. He would make the human admit her feelings by interrogating her!

“HUMAN, I WILL ONLY LET YOU OUT OF HERE IF YOU JOIN ME IN A GAME OF….EXTREME TWENTY-ONE QUESTIONS!”

  
What the actual-

Frisk was at a loss of words. What was going on?! The morning had started the same as any other, Chara woke her up and then ran off to meet that beanstalk smoker skeleton. After that Sans broke into her house, gave her a bone-crushing hug and dragged her off to watch him and Alphys spar. After that was done he complimented her as he usually did. She remembered blushing even though he did this every single day.

After the compliment, this happened. He went quiet for a moment and then he suddenly grabbed her, slung her over his shoulder and started running towards Snowdin. Now they were sitting in the old shed and he was forcing her to play a game of twenty-one questions. "Extreme" twenty-one questions.

“What’s going on Sans? What do you mean by extreme and why did you bring me here?” The only things going through her head were questions and profanities. One was considerably better than the other.

“EXTREME BECAUSE WE’RE NOT GUESSING ITEMS! AND YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER WHAT I WILL BE ASKING ABOUT!”

“What do you mean? Are you saying that you get to pick what my secret item is? But then the game won’t work.” Frisk learned through experience that when Sans was set on doing something, he wouldn’t stop. He could sometimes be more determined than Chara. Frisk often found herself questioning her choice to resurrect.

“NO, I GET TO PICK WHO YOUR SECRET PERSON IS?” Wait, person? That's not how the game works- “I WILL BE ASKING QUESTIONS ABOUT THE PERSON YOU LOV—”

“Sans I can’t love, I’m soulless—”

“THE PERSON WHO YOU WISHED WOULD STAY WITH YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY AND WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU!” That statement added colour to Frisk’s face. She started considering if the consequences of escape were as bad as what was coming her way.

“FRIST QUESTION!! DO YOU THINK THAT THE PERSON’S COOL?” How can this guy just say these things with such a straight face? Frisk was already red as can be, but something in her pushed her not to back down.

“Yes.” If he wanted to play it this game then she wouldn’t give way and let him win.

  
Every time the human answered the stars in Sans’ eyes grew. They had gone through eleven questions, Frisk had turned into a tomato and Sans turned into the sun. He was so bright with happiness that he didn’t even notice how red the human was. He just kept firing his questions.

“WOULD YOU KISS THEM?” He had asked all the questions that he had thought of beforehand. Now he was just asking random things that he could probably use against her later. Sans was so absorbed in his happiness over the fact that he would finally make his human confess that he didn’t notice the grin that stretched across her face after he asked the question.

Suddenly Frisk’s face was a lot closer to his. He felt something soft collide with his teeth...

Frisk backed away and smirked. It probably wasn’t as intimidating as Frisk wanted, her face was a dark shade of red. Although, her blush now had company. Sans had stopped attacking her with questions and instead seemed to have used his famous blue attack on his face.

The two just stared at each other. Frisk’s smirk had slowly faded and Sans’ expression was just devoid of emotion. The air was thick with awkwardness. With each second Frisk lost more and more of her confidence.

“Alright! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Snapping under the pressure Frisk ran out of the shed. Only after another five minutes passed did Sans’ expression change.

A huge grin split his face in half. He hadn’t won the game, but he still got his prize. Not everything went as planned, but in the end, he, the magnificent Sans, had been victorious! It was now proven, Frisk was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is finally over for me so I can hopefully post more. Sorry for my disappearance...


	3. A Keeper [UnderTale]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is interrogated by her secretary after announcing her marriage and starts to realize some things about her relationships that she had missed.

“Isn’t it weird? Weren’t you like, eleven and he twenty when you guys first met?” Frisk’s secretary asked. The ambassador had announced her marriage to the embassy first thing in the morning. She had wanted to warn everyone that she would be on her honeymoon so work that needs to be checked over by her or problems that only she could deal with would be sent to her immediately. But this backfired as everyone started asking about the wedding date and who she was engaged to. Sure they had noticed that Frisk wore a ring, but, for most of them, the connection clicked only after hearing this news.

Now the ambassador was hiding in her office, the only person who could come in freely was her secretary, Emma. The woman used this to continuously pester Frisk until she told and explained everything. There was a great emphasis put into the fact that this is a very private wedding and that they don’t want it made into a big deal. Although after some time the media would catch on to this. An article on how the human ambassador from the monsters was married to a monster would certainly be a popular one.

“I don’t know, hadn’t really thought of it in that way.” Still trying to focus on her work Frisk re-read the emails and reports sent to her by the insurance department. Everything had to be perfect or she would risk being dragged away from her honeymoon. A little extra work wouldn’t matter if she got a good long vacation and a chance to spend some quality time with the skeleton she loved so dearly.

“Well, you better be ready for the outrage that this might cause. Some people out there might even see this as an offence,” Emma refused to leave Frisk alone.

“That sounds pretty dumb,” That had always been a sensitive topic with Frisk. Emma’s comment was a common one, but each time she heard it a small volcano erupted within her silently. Frisk gathered all of her determination to get back on task and started typing the replays.

“You do you.” For a moment it looked like the secretary was going to leave her boss alone, but that would have been wishful thinking. “Monsters are so lucky. They get to stay young and in their prime until they meet someone special and start a family. It’s so different for us. Everyone’s afraid of losing their chances at romance and all that. Hey, when do you think you started developing feelings for that skeleton?”

“Please Emma, I need to work we can talk during lunch break and I’ll tell you everything that you want to know.” Tiredly, the ambassador tried to shoo her assistant out. She was ready for the disappointment of the secretary ignoring her completely, but, instead, the woman straightened and walked toward the door.

Quickly turning around and scaring Frisk Emma said, “You BETTER tell me.” She then proceeded to leave the room. This left Frisk alone with her work, thoughts and troubles. Although only the first one really mattered at the moment. Her work was more important than her dumb thoughts.

  
Fifteen minutes before the lunch break, Frisk found herself thinking about Emma’s question. When DID she develop feelings for him? She remembered that for a very long time she saw him as her best friend and nothing more. Frisk didn’t really notice when it started but, she did know when she noticed.

It had been her twenty-second birthday when she realized that she had feelings for him. That had also been the year when he confessed. Actually, that year had been a pretty busy one now that she looked back at it. She had just returned from her university and a giant party was thrown. It was quite chaotic.

Everyone had gone home when the incident happened. The party was held at Undyne’s and Alphys’ house. Frisk could remember everything as if it had happened yesterday.

The walk to her house wasn’t too long. Frisk loves the outdoors and had relaxed. That was why she didn’t notice the man until it was too late.

A man had pushed her against the wall of a nearby building and threatened her with a knife. His free hand took her bag and Frisk immediately understood what was going on. She was being mugged. The knife hadn’t moved from the spot in front of her face as the man dug around in her bag. After finding the wallet he looked back at her. Frisk did not like the gleam in his.

The man obviously had something else planned. If it was to kill her or something more…mentally scarring she didn’t know, but in the end, it hadn’t mattered. Appearing out of thin air, Sans summoned one of his blasters and threatened the man. The robber paled to the point where he almost matched Sans and dropped his pickings. The robber then ran away with his tail between his legs.

That little act of heroism and the way he had calmed her down after was probably what made her fall for him so badly. A couple months after that Sans asked her out. It had been completely out of the blue and Frisk had been so confused that she had laughed thinking it was a joke. The girl still felt bad to this day. The expression on Sans' face had been one of pure hurt.

A knock on the door alerted Frisk of the fact that her nosey helper was about to enter the room.

“So let’s pick up exactly where we left off. When did you start falling for that skeleton?” The little bit of satisfaction at the fact that Frisk was prepared filled the ambassador with determination.

“I am not sure, but I was twenty-two when I noticed. He had been twenty-three back then, he had stopped ageing already. Actually, he saved me from a mugging.”

“Oooh, how romantic! That was right after not seeing him for four years, right? Who would have thought that your relationship was so romantic! No offence.” The fact that people didn’t see her as a romantic type wasn’t surprising, she was known for her ability to hold a neutral face for long periods of time.

“Which one of you asked the other out?” Emma continued her interrogation. There was no stopping her.

“He did.”

“Now that just leaves me wondering when he started developing feelings for you. Could it be that maybe he, like, knew that you were the one? You know like soulmates?” That question made Frisk smile. Sans had always joked about the idea of them being soulmates. He was someone who saw things like soulmates as nonsense. Frisk, on the other hand, had a bit of a different opinion.

“I don’t know about soulmates, but I do know that we have some sort of connection.” The girl had reasons to believe this. She would never base anything like that on nothing. Although it wasn’t really completely logical. Frisk still believed that there WAS something special between her and her beloved skeleton.

“Now that I think about it Sans is a real keeper,” Emma said this out of nowhere, with a shit-eating grin, just as Frisk was drinking her water. The ambassador kept calm and didn’t spit water all over her work from surprise. She wasn’t going to let Emma get her satisfaction.

“Huh?”

“Well, if you think about it he is one loyal guy. You had said that you were twenty-two when you realized that you had feelings for him. The two of you had had a pretty private relationship, but if I remember correctly you started dating that year. This means that he already had feelings for you but was waiting for you to realize. He then picked up on some cues and asked you out.”

“That’s a bit too far fetched,” Frisk said with a slight chuckle. Emma was someone who liked things like zodiac readings and soulmates. Once the girl found something that could prove her beliefs as true, she would dig into it and never forget about it.

“What if he, like, sensed that you were his soulmate from the very beginning!? That would mean that he waited eleven years for you to grow up so he could be with you! That would mean that he held himself back from—”

“Okay, stop. One, monsters have very different opinions on that matter and two…” Frisk looked around her desperately to find something that could get her out of this situation. She had planned to scold her friend but instead found herself on the brink of humiliation. Frisk was saved by the progress of time. “…it’s 12:30. You have your job to do and I mine.”

“Pu,” Emma stuck her tongue out as she opened the door to leave. “You got lucky, the clock saved you.”

Once the door was shut Frisk got ready for a new pile of documents. But her thoughts went back to what Emma had said. What if she was right, what if soulmates existed? Would someone really be willing to wait years for their soulmate? Do monsters do that? Maybe the next time she went to visit Alphys she could ask.

Realizing that she had started to stress over something so small and ridiculous Frisk took a deep breath. It felt like her thoughts and Emma were working together, trying to get her to abandon her duties. The secretary’s words echoed in her head. Eleven years was a long time. Would Sans really wait that long? Was she really worth it—

DING

Looking down at her phone the ambassador found a new message from her fiancé.

_ Sans the SANS-ational _  
_get n piza 4 dinner, luv u_

Frisk chuckled a bit as she read the short and chaotic text. It didn’t matter if he waited for her or not. She didn’t care if their story was romantic or not. All she cared about was the fact that the one person who could make her happy had chosen her. And that after such a long journey the two of them would get their imperfect and unstable, but definitely happy, ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is just a weird idea I had (so it wasn't any different from my other ones) and I decided to turn it into a story. Have a good day/night!


	4. The Hearts of Twisted People [Blind Blessing]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little poem mixed with dialogue about a possible ending (not necessarily what happened) for a story that I wrote, Blind Blessing. (Blind Blessing is a story about how Frisk goes blind from an injury and runs away from her siblings that caused it. She meets Sans and he takes her in although it first she isn't happy about it the relationship develops and yeah) This is inspired by a something I had seen posted by the creator of FlowerFell. It was a poem accompanied by drawings it was really sad. This is an attempt at something like that but using dialogue instead art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really planned on posting this. I had originally wrote it as a way to see how well I can tell a story using dialogue and what kind of mood I can set using poetry. It was supposed to be sad but as I was writing it I started feeling like an asshole. So, I ended up making it happier that it should have been. This one isn't really worth while in my opinion (I don't think I did a good job with the dialogue or mood) and I have no idea why I even wrote this but if you want you can read it.

Who would've ever thought it possible?  
  
_“frisk, everythin’ will be fine.”_  
  
_“S-sans?”_  
  
_“i’m ‘ere, sweetheart, i’m ‘ere.”_  
  
I never realized I was this gullible.  
  
“ _Sir, could you explain what happened. Anything that was out of the ordinary that you might have noticed? Everything could help us find a way to help Mrs. Serif."_  
  
_“i don’t know! she just suddenly collapsed this morning in a coughing fit. i noticed that her hand that was covering her mouth had something red on it and from there we rushed to the hospital. she’s had a bit of a cough for a few months now, but we never saw it as anything serious!”_  
  
A false belief, a plastic hope,  
  
_“is she alright?! can i see her?”_  
  
_“We are truly sorry sir. We hadn’t realized what was truly happening until it was too late. I believe her last words were directed to you. She had said, 'Don’t worry I’ll always be with you. You know me, I would never break a promise.' I am sorry for your loss, sir. Mrs. Serif is in room 407.”_  
  
More deadly than a looped up rope.  
   
_“sweetheart? angel? honey? doll? frisk…?”_  
  
Someone twisted wrote our story.  
  
_“i **see** how it is…heh. that was pretty bad, sorry….you’re really gone, huh?”_  
  
When we first met, so long ago,  
  
_“i’ll be waiting in the cabin frisk. c-come back as quickly as possible.”_  
  
When the others were still trapped below.  
  
_“SANS! THE HUMAN FRIEND THAT YOU HAD MADE BEFORE WE WERE FREE WAS VERY SPECIAL TO YOU AND I UNDERSTAND THAT. BUT AMBASSADOR FRISK WOULD HAVE PROBABLY NOT WANTED TO SEE YOU IN THIS STA—”_  
  
_“shut up papyrus. you don’t know what she would have wanted and what she wouldn’t have. get out of our home.”_  
  
When we had days to spend on one another,  
  
_“wait, alphys, this says that the cause of death was overdose of magic. no no no no no, what have i done?!”_  
  
Just you and I, not a single bother.  
  
_“i-i-i killed her…”_  
  
Before that time, I was alone,  
  
_“i tried to fix her eyes…”_  
  
Just a sad and useless lonely bones.  
  
_“i tried to heal them by applying a dosage of healing magic to that area every single day. she died of magic overdose…”_  
  
Back then I'd seen you as nothing but a source of entertainment.  
  
_“i killed her.”_  
  
And you had viewed me with resentment.  
  
_“ **i killed her.** ”_  
  
But after everything was settled,  
  
“…”  
  
The water boiled in the kettle.  
  
_“it’s been awhile, sweetheart.”_  
  
My soul spilled out and you saw all,  
  
_“i’ve kept everything the way you left it, nice and tidy. heh, you always were a tidy person.”_  
  
With your answer you did not stall.  
  
_“the cabin's been lonely without you. a bit too much empty space for me although you never did take up that much of it.”_  
  
The words you said, made me a king,  
  
_“hey sweetheart…”_  
  
You truly were my blind blessing.  
  
_“…i’m still waiting for you to come back. you never break a promise.”_  
  
But as I said, someone twisted wrote our story.  
  
_“i’ll be at the cabin waiting. i'll be there for as long as it takes.”_

* * *

**[Okay so this is where the original idea was supposed to end. Everything after this point is unplanned. The original name for this was "** _**Waiting**_ **" and as I said it was supposed to be sad. So if reading badly written (even worse than my normal ones) endings that are unexplained and very random hurts you I suggest you don't read on. But if you are okay with that you are free to read on. If you continue reading this then I suggest reading the lines before this authors note again and then reading the continuation.]**

* * *

Sprinkling in some pain to make it not as boring.  
  
_“Knock, knock!”_  
  
_“fuck off!”_  
  
But over time I realized, that not everyone likes their part,  
  
_“Knock, knock!”_  
  
_“who’s there? whoever you are you have five seconds before i come out and rip your arms off.”_  
  
_“Ambassador.”_  
  
_“ambassador who? too late to run now, you son of a bitch. i warned you “ambassador”! prepare for pai…”_  
  
And even twisted people, have a heart.  
  
_“f-frisk?”_  
  
_“I promised I’d be back! I told you that our story would have a happy ending!”_  
  
_“frisk…i’m never gonna let you go again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, that's all I have...
> 
> Have a good day/night...!


	5. The One Time Being A Jerk Helped [UnderFell]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk had been dating for awhile but a relationship can't work if only one person is pulling the weight of both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's one terrible summary. I'm sorry

It wasn’t rare for him to fuck up. The feeling of disappointment and embarrassment was something he was used to. He was Sans, the sentry who never did his job. The skeleton with no backbone who got bossed around by his younger brother. The sadistic prick who likes to boss around those that are weaker than him. So no one should have been surprised.

Frisk was his opposite. Hardworking, kind, forgiving and many other things that he was not. It was surprising that they lasted as long as they had. It was even more surprising that she had been the one to ask him out. Those two months were probably the happiest days of his life. Although, all he did was follow allowing and sometimes help her with small errands. She was the one who held them together for so long.

If he was rude to her, she would ignore it. If he was lazy and arrogant, she would forgive him. If he tried manipulating her, she would slap him across the face and leave. Why had he tried to guilt-trip her? Funny thing is that he could have probably just asked for a favour and she would have happily done it. Not to mention the fact that he was an adult monster and should be able to handle his debts on his own.

Except there was a major problem. The only way he ever did things was by either threatening or manipulating others. One could get you in serious trouble with authorities, so he chose the other option.

In the end, it looked like trouble with authorities wasn’t that bad. Not as bad as what he was experiencing now. The ugly mess of emotions, thoughts and instincts bounced around his skull as he sat on his couch. His face stung in the spot where Frisk’s hand had hit him. She packed a pretty powerful punch for someone her size.

_“you’re nothin’ but a short, pathetic, weak wimp.”_

_The mess inside him became even more tangled up as he remembered all the things he had said._

_“you owe me a favour for not killin’ you right there and then, sweetheart.”_

Worst of all was that Frisk hadn’t reacted in any way until he had said everything he had planned to say. She just listened to him with a blank expression. The only emotion she had shown was when she slapped him and rushed out. That was the first time he had seen her cry.

Frisk had died many, many, many times while travelling through the Underground. But she didn’t drop a single tear. When he had killed her over and over again, she didn’t drop a single tear. But it looked like the pain of having someone who she cared for calling her names and insulting her was enough to make her cry. Why did she even care for him in the first place?

That was something he had never figured out. He really had no idea why Frisk had picked him of all people. He was the literal definition of an asshole, it was amazing that she had even kept him as one of her friends for so long. Actually, it was surprising that Frisk had stayed with the monsters at all.

Everyone in the Underground was just so violent and crude compared to her. Papyrus was probably the only monster who even knew what manners are, but he was a stuck up prick, so that didn’t really help his case. Yet the pacifistic Frisk decided to stick with them even after she broke out of the Underground. That was something that he had never understood.

After all, in the end, all that the monster did, was hurt her. As the ambassador of their kind and the person who freed them Frisk got a lot of hate from other humans. Turns out that a lot of humans were against the thought of monsters and would happily watch the whole race get exterminated. But the monsters were all protected by the law. Frisk had given them all the same rights as humans, hate crimes against monsters were a thing. So instead of showing their anger by harassing monsters or with violence, all the pissed of humans focused in on Frisk.

Sans didn’t really know human customs, but he knew an insult when he heard one. Practically every day he saw at least one news station, article or just some passerby insult or criticize the monster ambassador. Be it to her face or not he knew that in the end, the hate reached Frisk. It was a miracle that she was still determined. She had probably been on the tipping point, millimetres away from despair. And now, thanks to him, she was even closer.

The skeleton grunted in annoyance. All this thinking was making him feel more and more guilt. Not to mention all the regret. That feeling was growing more dominant every passing moment. The more he regretted his words, the more his thoughts strayed towards the memories of his happiest days. The more he thought about his happiest days, the more guilt he felt. Sans was stuck in an eternal loop of guilt, regret and memories.

As he relived all those times in his head he began to see just how bad of a boyfriend he had been. Oh, he knew that he definitely wasn’t boyfriend material but this, this was on a whole different level.

He had used Frisk so much. She had helped him do his job, clean the house and just everything else that he needed to do. The girl had acted as his personal packhorse, carrying both his weight and that of all his things. The worst thing was that he barely ever did anything in return. He would sometimes help her with something small, but that was it. He had never shown any signs of affection or thankfulness. Now as more regret built up, he felt his hands itching to grab her and hold her. Why had he not done anything to show what he truly felt back then? Why had he tried to ignore the fact that she was the one for him?

His phone rang. Frisk must have plugged it in to charge since he never really cared for the electronic. The ringing continued. After a minute or so he looked over at the counter where his phone sat and almost had a heart attack when he saw who the caller was. Scrambling for the phone, he clumsily pressed the green phone button and put the phone up to his bare skull.

“Sans, is Frisk with you? She had said that she would be back by ten, but she isn’t home yet.” Toriel’s voice was harsh and stern with only a pinch of worry. But Sans knew that if anyone hurt “her child” they would die a slow and painful death.

“last time i saw her she was heading to your house, i think.” Even though the goat mom wasn’t with him he was still sweating as if she was. If she found out that he tried to use her daughter, he would be erased from existence, not a trace of him would be left.

“You think?”

“if it makes you any feel better, i can go look for her.”

“That is a very good idea. You have been together for some time so you should know where she usually goes to hide.

“alright, i’ll be on it in just a second. bye, tor—” The goat monster hung up and Sans felt dread seep into his bones. He was too much of a narcissistic idiot to even wonder about Frisk’s life. This meant that he had no idea where she could be.

He decided that the best plan would be to check the area nearest to his house since he didn’t think that Frisk would have gone far. Maybe Grillby’s? Yeah, he should probably check there first since she was friends with the fire elemental running that place.

Sans took a shortcut to the bar and was about to enter when he caught a glimpse of a tuft of familiar brown hair in the distance. It was probably a bad idea, but he quickly ran to the spot where he saw the familiar bob. It was a bit of a desperate move. Brown hair was common among humans, he could be chasing after anyone.

As he got closer he was able to make out two figures in front of him. Both seemed human and one definitely belonged to Frisk. The haircut, height and overall body shape were just like hers. He may have been a terrible boyfriend, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t paid attention to her. After years of quick glances and hidden stares, he had the girl’s silhouette engraved in his mind.

Sans picked up speed as he got closer to the duo. He could hear Frisk talking, her voice was also etched into his mind. The skeleton never met anyone before her who had such a soft voice. It was one of the things that made her company so enjoyable. The few evenings when they would meet up to watch some dumb movie and talk about their lives were his favourites.

Discarding the memories from his mind, he picked up speed since he finally got in range to notice one key detail about the whole situation. Frisk was drunk. That was a sight that Sans thought he would never witness. The monster ambassador wasted? You had to be out of your mind to think that that would ever happen. Was this also because of him?

Another detail that came apparent as he got closer was that the man next to her was practically dragging her along. The guy was of a big built and seemed quite muscular. A few more centimetres and the guy would be as tall as Papyrus! Sans believed that by human standards, he would be considered good looking. He had shiny blond hair and Frisk didn’t seem to be trying to get away from him. Maybe this was her new boyfriend? He would certainly never remind her of him.

Yet the skeleton kept gaining on them. Something was wrong. Frisk walking to an unknown place, with an unknown guy, at a late hour just seemed very…un-Frisk-like. That little something that stuck out as wrong made that little something in him screamingly protest the idea of leaving things as they are. He was only a few steps away from them and they were pretty slow. He would be walking right by them in just a second.

“hey pal, noticed you were with our ambassador and just wanted to check-in.” The man flinched but turned to Sans with a smile. His teeth were so perfectly straight that Sans barely held himself back from making them look otherwise.

“Oh, no worries! I’m Frisk’s old friend, we knew each other before her little fall. I’m just taking her back to my house so we could catch up in a more private area.”

“is that so frisk? i thought that you cut all ties with the people from your past.” He clearly remembered how when Toriel asked her if anyone was waiting for her, she said that those that were she never wanted to see. After that, nobody really bothered to learn about her past. Although if he had been a good boyfriend, he would have probably asked her and she would have told him. That was something that couples did, right?

“Now come on dude, don’t be a jerk and just let two old friends catch up after not seeing each other for so long. Why don’t you tell him, Frisk?” The skeleton took note of every one of the man’s movements, including the one where he tightened his grip on Frisk and pulled her closer to him. His soul commanded him to grab something sharp and use it to chop those wondering hands right off.

“Y-yea-h ssssands, ddonth be ah jurk…” The ambassador was completely wasted. Her words were slurred and she couldn’t even look at him. Her feet were dragging on the ground and she kept stumbling as they walked.

“See! Your ambassador’s safe and doesn’t want to be bothered.” The man said smugly and smirked. Sans hit his limit.

“well, sorry sweetheart. i'm a jerk, it’s a good time being one. it’s a great time.” The man was caught completely off guard by the quickly summoned bone that was slammed into his template. It was a hard and satisfying hit. Sans took great pleasure from seeing the guy's eyes roll back and grinding his hand into the concrete with his shoe.

Without the man holding her, Frisk almost fell over. Luckily Sans snapped out of his sadistic trance and caught her before she could hurt herself.

He had expected her to smell like alcohol, but she didn’t. Did she really get this drunk from an amount that didn’t even leave a powerful? Must be one very, very, light drinker.

“Sssandss?” She groggily reached up and placed her hand against his cheek. It felt nice. Suddenly, all the previous regrets that were forgotten because of the missing Frisk problem fell on top of him. Frisk would never want to get back together with him. Even if he changed, she would always remember him the way that he had been.

“yeah, it’s me, sweetheart.” He gently placed her arm around his neck so it was easier to support her weight. The skeleton prepared to take a shortcut back to his house. There were a lot of things that he would need to do before he could finally get to his bed. But the first thing he would do when he got home would definitely be calling Toriel. The goat lady wasn’t really the patient type.

“Sssandsss…” They were brought back to the spot where it all began. Sans absentmindedly sat Frisk down onto the exact spot from which she had stood up in anger and slapped him. He picked up his phone and found the ex-queen in his contacts.

“no need to worry, your majesty. i found her and i can bring her to your house if you want.” Sans got ready to hang up since Toriel wasn’t picking up. Relief filled him. Suddenly there was the sound of the call being accepted and Toriel’s tired voice sounded from the other side of the line.

“She will have to stay in your house since it’s so late.” Before he could replay Toriel hung up. Well, so much for telling her that her daughter was drunk and was probably almost violated by some random guy.

“Ssandsssss…”

There was now also the problem of what he would tell Frisk tomorrow morning. He wasn’t looking forward to talking to her after their supposed break up. And he wasn’t about to lie to himself either, no matter how much he loved her, she wouldn’t be with him ever again. He had betrayed her, why would she want to be with hi—

“I lub you.”

“Wha…” Startled by what he heard Sans turned around to find Frisk stretched out on the couch hugging one of the pillows. She was half asleep, the liquor must have knocked her out the very moment her head touched the cushioned couch. But the skeleton didn’t really care, he was more interested in what she had said. People had a way of saying the truth when unconscious, especially if they were drunk prior. This meant that if he heard everything correctly Frisk just said that she…loved him.

“Ssandsss, I lub you…” Frisk hugged the pillow tighter and repeated herself. Sans felt his face heat up and was eternally grateful that Papyrus had moved out, leaving no one to see him in this state.

His expression at that moment was probably a mix of surprise, happiness and fear. After all, Frisk would probably have no recollection of what happened. Her drunk confession gave him hope, but with hope, there always came fear.

The skeleton sighed. Well, she seemed comfy where she was, no point in waking her up. Sans took off his jacket and covered the sleeping girl with it. There weren’t any extra blankets in the house and his was tied up in a knot that could never be untied.

After making sure that the human was as comfy as possible, Sans went to his own room. He had to get some sleep as well, he didn’t want to face a hungover Frisk sleep deprived.

Her words kept echoing in his head and stopped him from getting his rest. He was ecstatic, yes, but he also knew that he would only cause trouble for the ambassador. After all, he was a jerk. Those two months were such a dumb idea. It was surprising that he hadn’t done something worse than trying to manipulate her. There were so many things that he could have done that would even further proof that he was a complete jerk. So, instead of sleeping, he concluded that because he was a jerk, he shouldn’t approach Frisk.

But that made him remember the man who had tried to take advantage of the drunk politician. Well, maybe, sometimes being a jerk could help. Although, just how much it helped would be shown tomorrow morning.

  
Something very bright and painful awoke Frisk from her sleep. As the human girl sat up, she became aware of the giant headache that was splitting her head in half. The last time she had experienced anything like this was when she had tried alcohol for the first time. Had she been drinking?!

As the confused human looked around she finally realized where she was, Sans’ house. That asshole. Why had she even tried? He was a jerk that only cared for himself, he would never return her feelings.

Frisk tried to stand up but immediately regretted it. Maybe it was a better idea to stay seated.

As she became more and more aware, she realized some of her memories seemed to be missing. All she could remember was how Sans had tried to manipulate her, the impact of her hand hitting hard bone, running out of the skeleton’s house and then entering Grillby’s.

After taking that moment to think about it, Frisk realized what must have happened. She had been pretty upset and must have asked Grillby for a drink. She never was good at drinking. Sans must have found her drunk and upset and taken her back to his house. That was surprising since he had proved to her that he didn’t care for her in any way. Toriel probably made him do it.

“oh, you’re up. here’s some water and Tylenol.” Seemingly out of nowhere, Sans appeared and presented her with the things that she desperately needed. Anything that could make that terrible headache bearable was in high demand with Frisk. “so, do you remember anything from yesterday? i mean anything after leaving my house.” There was something in Sans' voice that made Frisk think that something happened that would most likely incriminate her. That small hint of worry in his voice was just…worrying.

“No,” That was all she could say. And even then she refused to look at those red pinpricks. “Would you care to fill me in?” She did her best not to show any emotion to him. If he knew how to manipulate someone then showing those emotions could make her life a living hell.

“well, it looked like you got drunk and some guy in the bar tried to, well, um…do something. i didn’t let him and took you back to my house. you were knocked out the moment you rested your head. and you also said………” The last part was so quiet that it was impossible to hear.

“Sorry about that... But what was that last thing you mentioned I did?” If this bastard, dared to joke about blackmailing her she would punch him. As much as she loved him, Frisk knew all to well that he would never see her like that. The two months of dating was just him being a nice.

“you said that you………” Frisk turned to look at Sans but was surprised to see that the skeleton had turned into a cherry. His skull was so red that it looked exactly like the berry.

“Sans, please speak up. I’m not in the mood to deal with this.” He flinched at her stern tone.

“you said that you loved me. sweetheart, is that true?” Frisk was taken aback by two things. One; Sans knew about her true feelings and didn't try to be a jerk about it. Two; Sans voice had wavered and when he asked his question and his tone was filled with worry and hope. It was as if he actually cared. Frisk did her best not to give in to hope, but the idea of Sans returning her feelings was just too alluring. She made a decision, she wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad one, but it was better then just sitting there in silence.

“That was true Sans. It’s pretty dumb, but after so many years of knowing each other I may have fallen for you.” There was a long pause in the conversation. As each second ticked by Sans turned redder and redder and his grin grew wider and wider. Frisk felt like the ground decided to suddenly disappear as Sans pulled her into a very pokey hug. Does this mean that he returns her feelings…?

“looks like that makes two of us, sweetheart.”

Sans didn’t let go of Frisk for what felt like an hour. Like an hour of bliss and relief. The two had just stood there, forgetting everything that was happening around them and just talked to each other in muffled voices. But they were okay with it.

At the end of the whole experience, they came out as a decently happy, yet certainly odd, couple. And all it took for this odd couple to be made official was an argument, an eye-opening slap to the face, two glasses of weak whiskey and a random asshole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was the longest yet and I'm not very happy with the way it turned out. BUT on a happier note:
> 
> Everyone pleas go check out this amazing person who made this amazing fanart for Blind Blessing: 
> 
> https://venelona.tumblr.com/post/186517129270/can-you-feel-my-hand-sweetheart-fanart-for-the
> 
> Have a good day/night!!!! (I'm sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> So...tell me your thoughts. This was very fun to write for some reason. I actually really like Mobtale and at some point want to maybe write a whole story but for now my brain can only think of one-shots. If you enjoyed this one-shot and would like to see more of this relationship and story then please tell me. Also if you have suggestions, requests or prompts please comment them. I'm lazy so having someone think of an interesting scenario for me would make me really happy. I will do any universe along as they're teen appropriate. Thank you for reading, have a good day/night.
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> Beaty is the name of a character from Fahrenheit 451. I don't like that book but I love the character.


End file.
